the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Good Morning, Harry Smith!
Good Morning, Harry Smith! is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in November 2015. Synopsis Harry wakes up to his typical morning...which he decides isn't all bad! Plot The episode opens with Grace Smith preparing breakfast for the family on a Friday morning. She pours some goats milk into a jug before calling Harry downstairs, who is oversleeping as usual. Suddenly she slips on a blob of fart putty Harry left in the hall, splashing the milk all over James Smith! He bursts his nappy and squeals loudly enough to make Harry shoot out of bed. As Harry trudges downstairs, Grace bans him from sweets for a month. He rages, then Liam Smith sprints out of the house panicking over being late for work. He returns to grab his Eyephone which he forgot, before driving the RustBucket 2000 to Colham Bowl-a-Rama at 80mph. James digs out a homework sheet Harry never bothered to finish, threatening to show it to Grace. Harry spits at the stinky nappy poo-poo baby's face. He is so sick of his family's antics he storms out of the house to go to school. Harry sighs, explaining how rare a good morning is for him; waking up at 7am for school is pure torture, at the weekends Grace yells at him to get up early to do chores, and even when he gets to lie in until 2pm, she moans about him not keeping fit. Meanwhile James skips along to say good morning to everything he passes, including a dog poop on the pavement. A bin lorry trundles down the road - the binmen forget to empty Dominic Bray's bin, causing him to chase them down the street in a rage. A car full of chavs speeds past blaring deafening pop music. Unexpectedly Mae MacDonald stomps out of her house, yelling at her parents for not buying her an Eyephone 6. After she insults Harry for not owning a selfie stick, David Marshall arrives wearing a purple blazer from the school's old uniform. David explains that the morning started off decent in his household - he ate his breakfast in bed, then Ellie Marshall got his clothes out, handing him the blazer as all his hoodies were covered in grease from Whoopie-Whoppie. Harry becomes jealous over his parents doing all the work for him in the mornings, however they dismiss it. They walk to school chatting loudly, farting on their way. Soon the pair bump into Alan Ross, who has just finished his tenth lap around a nearby council estate, beginning to jog the rest of the way to school to avoid arriving late. David realises the time; he and Harry decide to follow Alan and arrive on time. That way, they can watch Horrid Henty rather than end up with detention and watch Samuel Davidson pluck out his nasal hairs for two hours. When the three finally get to school, they meet up with the rest of The Black Foot Gang after Caleb McKinnon zooms past them on his Caleb McCommodon. Their eyes and ears however go through the pain of The Confidential Cuties Club arguing over who is the best contestant on The Z Factor and The Perfect Pansies Club doing The Fancy Hippo Hop. Dylan Cook dashes up to the Black Foot Gang to show them a new dubstep album. They kick the school doors open as Harry yells "GOOD MORNING VOLCANUS!". Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 episodes